<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Cheeks by Maniacalfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789902">Red Cheeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak'>Maniacalfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober: Prompto Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptober Day 3 - Spanking</p>
<p>No good deed goes unrewarded, and no misdeed goes unpunished – and Prompto was in dire need of some punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober: Prompto Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto had to have seen this coming. The fact that the blond appeared to be the complete opposite of contrite and apologetic only convinced Noctis that Prompto needed to be taught a lesson.</p>
<p>No good deed goes unrewarded, and no misdeed goes unpunished – and Prompto was in dire need of some punishment.</p>
<p>“Do you know why I’m going to punish you?” Noctis demands, approaching Prompto slowly, like a wild coeurl corning its prey right where he wanted him.</p>
<p>Prompto visibly gulps, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat when he swallowed as he shifted his weight back and forth between his feet as he watched Noctis advance, the expression on his boyfriend’s face spelt trouble for him.</p>
<p>“Uh, because I sent you naked pictures of me while you were in a meeting?” Prompto said sheepishly, his answer phrased more like a question, but Noctis let that slide for the moment.</p>
<p>“And?” Noctis asks, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips, waiting.</p>
<p>“And because I… touched myself without permission? But, Noct, you can’t blame me for that!” Prompto whined in objection. “You were gone, and it was <em>hours </em>before you would be home.”</p>
<p>Noctis unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off his shoulders, taking the time to neatly fold it over a chair before taking a seat on the edge of their bed, feeling Prompto’s eyes on him.</p>
<p>“Take off your pants,” Noctis ordered.</p>
<p>“Noct,” Prompto whined, crossing his arms over his chest. “You – “</p>
<p>“Is that how you properly address me?” Noctis demanded, cutting Prompto off.</p>
<p>Prompto’s words stuttered to a halt.</p>
<p>“No, Your Majesty.” Prompto corrected, pupils dilating as he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. “You - you know that I have problems with being patient, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“I do. That’s why I’m going to punish you.” Noctis drawled, his voice smooth and commanding all at once. “You need to learn to be more patient, Prompto. Now, drop your pants and get over my knees before I make you.”</p>
<p>Noctis paused, watching Prompto carefully for any signs of genuine hesitation or reluctance as the blond fidgeted with the button on his jeans. “Color?”</p>
<p>“Green,” Prompto responded, a breathier quality to his voice that reassured Noctis that Prompto was into this.</p>
<p>Prompto unzipped his jeans and slid them down his long, pale thighs until it pooled at his feet as he stepped out of it. Prompto’s hands rose to the waistband of his boxers, looking up at Noct inquisitively.</p>
<p>“Boxers too,” Noctis instructed, openly admiring Prompto’s legs and remembering how strong they felt when he had those legs wrapped around his waist while they fucked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty,” Prompto said, peeling down his boxers before approaching the bed, gingerly settling himself over Noctis’ lap and grabbing ahold of the sheets and braced himself for what was to come.</p>
<p>Noctis settled a hand on the small of Prompto’s back to keep him in place as his other hand caressed and kneaded his bare ass as he sighed in appreciation. Prompto really did have a great ass.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Noctis whispered, his fingers dipping between Prompto’s ass cheeks. He ran his finger over Prompto’s entrance and found it still wet with lube. Noctis pushed two fingers in with a low hum. “You finished recently, didn’t you? Your hole is still all loose and open. I bet I could slide my cock right in with little resistance.”</p>
<p>Prompto whimpered at the intrusion, his face flaming red as Noctis’ words sent a wave of heat pooling low in his belly. Prompto moaned as he rocked back onto Noctis’ fingers until Noctis pulled his fingers free and delivered a hard smack to his ass.</p>
<p>Prompto yelped in surprise, burying his face into the crook of his arm.</p>
<p>Noctis brought his hand down again, watching the freckled skin start to turn pink under his hands.</p>
<p>“You’re such a naughty boy, touching yourself and then sending me those lewd pictures of you when you <em>knew</em> I was busy in a meeting today,” Noctis said, delivering another hard smack to Prompto’s ass.</p>
<p>Prompto let out a loud whine, accompanied by a buck of his hips, grinding his now hard cock against Noctis’ leg.</p>
<p>Noctis slapped his ass again. “You’re not supposed to be getting off on this, Prom. This is a punishment, remember?”</p>
<p>Oh, Prompto remembered all right.</p>
<p>He knew exactly what he had done to land himself in this predicament. He had teased Noctis relentlessly all day with texts and lewd pictures of his body while Noctis was busy holed up in the boardroom having council meetings.</p>
<p>Noctis was none too pleased sitting through hours of proposals and listening to the old coot’s drone on and on while sporting a massive erection when he checked his phone and he saw a picture of Prompto playing with himself in their bed with a vibrant pink dildo between his legs with the caption: <em>wish this was you fucking me rn.</em></p>
<p>“Now, your punishment is really going to start,” Noctis warned him, caressing Prompto’s pink ass cheeks. “I think fifteen more spanks is a suitable number, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“<em>What?”</em> Prompto asks, stiffening at the number and internally screaming. There was no way he was going to be able to sit down comfortably tomorrow or the days that follow. His arse was already starting to feel tender.</p>
<p>“I know, baby.” Noctis sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically even though Prompto won’t be able to see it. “You think I’ve spanked you enough but that was just the warmup. How are you going to learn your lesson if I let you off the hook every time you disobey one of my rules?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Prompto whimpered, fingers clenching in the sheets. “I’m really, <em>really </em>sorry.”</p>
<p>“I know you are, babe.” Noctis soothed, practically hearing the tears in Prompto’s quivering voice. “But bad boys still need to be punished.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, Your Majesty,” Prompto whispered, resting his forehead on his arm and resigning himself to his fate.</p>
<p>“Good,” Noctis said, pleased. “Now, I want you to count. For every time that you don’t, I will add two more to your number. If you lose track, we will have to start all over again. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Prompto gasped, jerking as Noctis delivered a swift slap to his right ass cheek. “One.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Noctis breathed, raising his hand to come down hard on Prompto’s already tender ass, the sound of the slap echoing across the room.</p>
<p>“T-Two.”</p>
<p>Noctis delivers another hard spank to Prompto’s red ass, watching his ass cheek bounce with the impact of his hand.</p>
<p>“Three!”</p>
<p>Each spank sent delicious shivers of pleasured-pain up Prompto’s spine and down to his cock. They’ve barely even begun and Prompto can already feel how hard and aching his cock was, resting between Noctis’ spread thighs, his cock unintentionally grinding against Noctis’ pantleg every time he jerked or twitched when Noctis spanked him.</p>
<p>Noctis hummed, watching Prompto twitch and jerk in his lap with each slap he delivered to his red bottom.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I wonder if I need to come up with a new form of punishment.” Noctis mused aloud, slapping Prompto’s ass again, his hand leaving a bright red handprint before it quickly faded, so Noctis hit the same spot again, a little harder. “I think you enjoy the pain, huh, Prom? It makes your dick hard, doesn’t it? I can already feel your precum dripping onto my pants.”</p>
<p>“Four!” Prompto wailed, Noctis’ words and the sting from the slap making heat flare through his body, making him moan into the crook of his arm in pained-pleasure, muffled, but unmistakable to Noctis’ ears. “F-Five!”</p>
<p>By the time they’ve reached ten Prompto breaks down and starts crying with frustration, little hitching sobs every time he calls out a number. He feels like he’s fit to burst, his cock aching between his legs, getting just <em>enough</em> friction against Noctis’ leg to feel good but not get him anywhere.</p>
<p>There’s a pause, just briefly in the strikes, Noctis’ hand gentling on Prompto’s lower back where he’s holding him in place as he gently caresses the inflamed skin of Prompto’s ass.  “What’s your color, Prompto?”</p>
<p>“Green, Your Majesty.” Prompto chokes out.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Noctis murmurs, smoothing his hand down Prompto’s thigh and giving it a light squeeze. “You’re doing so good, baby. You’re taking your punishment so well. Only five more to go, and if you keep behaving like a good boy, I’ll let you cum.”</p>
<p>Prompto’s breathing hitches at Noctis’ words, warmth pooling in his stomach and his cock twitching between his legs at the promise of being allowed to cum.</p>
<p>“R-Really?” Prompto whimpers, sniffing hard.</p>
<p>“Yes, really,” Noctis says, smiling fondly. He never could deny Prompto anything. “But you need to keep counting. Can you do that for me, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Prompto swiftly responds, nodding eagerly.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Noctis says, and the pride Prompto can hear in his voice when he calls him a <em>good boy</em> has him arching into the next spank with a whine.</p>
<p>“E-Eleven!”</p>
<p>“Twelve!” Prompto cried out, tears blurring his vision as he squirmed in Noctis’ lap.</p>
<p>The next three spanks came in quick succession with Prompto sobbing out each number as the hits landed. When it was finally over Noctis gathered Prompto in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to his tearstained cheeks.</p>
<p>“You were so good for me, babe,” Noctis whispered, helping Prompto sit between his legs, his back to his chest, the softness of the sheets a soft comfort to Prompto’s sore bottom. The blond had tears running down his face, but what really had his attention was the blissed-out expression on Prompto’s face and his flushed red cock that was just begging to be touched.</p>
<p>Noctis curled his hand around Prompto’s cock and started stroking. Prompto arched against him with a moan, his arm reaching back to tangle his hand into the hair at the nape of Noctis’ neck.</p>
<p>“Please,” Prompto sobbed, his chest heaving with each panting breath, his fingers tightening in Noctis’ hair as the other gripped onto the forearm of the arm stroking him in desperation. Noctis stroked him with long, slow strokes that had precum dribbling over Noctis’ knuckles every time he reached the head, and Prompto felt like he was going to burst, but he knew better than to cum without Noctis’ permission. “Please, please, <em>please</em>, let me cum. I need it.”</p>
<p>“You need it, huh?” Noctis breathed, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses along Prompto’s neck.</p>
<p><em>“Yes</em>,” Prompto gasped, his hips twitching into Noctis’ fist. “I’m close, I’m so close, fuck, Noct, <em>please</em>.” Prompto sobs, his balls drawing up tight and his cock pulsating with his impending orgasm. “I don’t wanna get punished again! Please, you’re gonna make me cum!”</p>
<p>“Then, cum for me,” Noctis ordered, quickening his strokes until Prompto was arching against him with a scream, his cock spurting ropes of cum onto his quivering stomach, some of it even reaching his chest and collarbone with the force of his orgasm.</p>
<p>Prompto sagged against his chest with a sob, his body shaking and his cock leaking the last of his orgasm over Noctis’ knuckles as he squeezed the tip of his cock before letting go.</p>
<p>Noctis peppered kisses along Prompto’s neck until Prompto tilted his head to the side to press his lips to Noct’s. Noctis cupped Prompto’s face gently in his hand as he kissed his boyfriend slow and deep, pulling a soft sigh from Prompto’s lips.</p>
<p>“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” Noctis murmurs, pulling away from the kiss and thumbing away the last of Prompto’s tears.</p>
<p>Prompto’s eyes close on a soft whimper, the reminder of the spanking making is arse throb.</p>
<p>“Dude, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit for a week.” Prompto croaked, his throat hoarse from screaming.</p>
<p>Noctis chuckled, patting Prompto’s thigh consolingly. “Here, let me clean you up and then I’ll put some aloe vera on you.”</p>
<p>“’mkay,” Prompto agreed tiredly, letting Noctis jostle him into laying down on the bed, too tired and sore to complain or put up too much of a fuss.</p>
<p>Noctis cleaned him with a wet washcloth before gently coaxing Prompto to lay down on his stomach, the cool sensation of the aloe vera being gently applied by Noctis’ fingers were both soothing and relaxing, and it wasn’t long until Prompto found himself being pulled into sleep.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>THE NEXT DAY</p>
<p>Prompto almost, definitely, a hundred and one percent, regretted sending Noct that blasted picture. Rolling out of bed was a nightmare, sitting down even more so, and if it was possible, it hurt even more <em>today</em> than it had when he was getting spanked.</p>
<p>The devilish grin on Noctis’ face every time he saw him squirm or shift in discomfort only made him want to wipe that stupid smirk off his ruggedly handsome face.</p>
<p>And what better way to do that than to sneak into the bathroom on his break and take a picture of his stunningly pert ass, still red from last night’s activates, and send it to Noct while he was once again holed up in another meeting?</p>
<p>Ah, life was good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this was an absolute delight to write! I hope you all enjoyed day 3 of Promptober! :D</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are loved! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>